Chess & Bet
by Akitoren
Summary: Stiles et Derek lors d'une partie d'Echec ; Allison et Lydia qui parient ; Un jour de vacance d'été comme les autres pour les habitants de Beacon Hills. Sterek; Allydia. One Shot.


Hellow.

Et oui, j'ai pas disparu pour de bon. Aki toujours parmi les vivants. Et je vous ai concocté un OS tout droit sorti de ma tête parce _OUI_ ce One Shot je l'ai rêvé. Ma tête pense des trucs très bizarre la nuit. Et cette fois-ci, je l'ai retranscrit en OS (Merci Brochy (y)).

Note : Dans l'OS il est noté que Derek est encore l'Alpha. Pour moi Derek est et restera toujours un Alpha. Même si en ce moment, il est désormait un bêta.

TV Show : Teen Wolf

Pairings : Sterek ; Allydia

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, oui.

Bonn lecture (y).

* * *

« Je suis sûr qu'il va le battre.

- Et moi je suis sûr que tu trompes.

- Il est face à Derek, Lydia ! Il n'a aucune chance !

- Je connais Stiles depuis plus longtemps que toi, Allison. Je te promet qu'il le battra. Il a plus d'un tour dans sa manche.

- Manche ou pas, il est trop perturbé pour se concentrer sur la partie pour gagner »

Derek venait de prendre la parole voulant couper court à la conversation des deux jeunes filles.

L'été était arrivé et tout les adolescents étaient en vacance. Voulant alors tuer l'ennui, Stiles avait débarquer dans le loft de Derek, un plateau d'Échec sous le bras.

A vrai dire, il passait tout son temps chez lui maintenant. Le temps était passé et Stiles et Derek avait fini par s'assumer l'un l'autre. N'allez pas croire que tout allez pour le mieux entre eux deux. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Deux parfaits opposés. Ce n'était pas tout les jours facile, mais chacun montrait à sa façon son affection pour l'autre.

Et aujourd'hui, se fût accompagner de Allison et Lydia que Stiles avait débarqué chez l'Alpha.

Stiles avait toujours voulu battre Derek, lui montrer qu'il pouvait le vaincre dans n'importe quoi. Pas physiquement, parce qu'il savait très bien que Derek de lui ferait jamais de mal. De plus, il était plus grand, sa masse musculaire plus importante et c'était un loup-garou. L'issue d'un combat en eux n'était en aucun cas un doute.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, il était venu avec son jeu d'Echec, voulant lui prouver qu'il pouvait le battre à ce jeu.

« Je ne suis pas... Perturbé, grommela Stiles en bougeant un pion noir. »

Assis face au jeu, Stiles voulait à tout prix éviter le regard de Derek. S'il craquait, il était foutu. Et Derek le savait. Non loin des garçons, Allison et Lydia étaient assise sur le canapé de Derek. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il avait aperçut les deux jeunes filles à l'entrée de son loft, avait été quelque peu surpris, mais il avait réussi à leur pardonner depuis le temps : la résurrection de Peter pour l'une et la tentative de meurtre pour l'autre. Les deux jeunes filles passaient aussi leurs temps ensemble. Les vacances d'été les avaient rapproché entre les journées shopping et leu promenade dans la réserve de Beacon Hills. Mais aujourd'hui elle voulaient _s'amuser._ C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, elles étaient venues embêter les deux garçons en plein partie _intense_ d'Échec.

« Je suppose que c'est pas la peine de te demander d'arrêter, Stiles. Mais je t'aurais prévenu, tu vas te ridiculiser.

- J'apprécie les moments comme ça où on voit qu'Allison à des moments d'intelligence. (Stiles se tourna vers Allison) Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser. »

Allison hausse les épaules et recula au fond du canapé.

« Crocs ou non, les Échecs ne sont pas un problème pour te battre Stiles. Ce ne sont que des pions sur un plateau. »

Stiles se retourna vers le jeu, sans prendre la peine de regarder Derek.

« Causes toujours... »

Derek bougea son cavalier blanc et pris la tour noir de Stiles. Tout d'un coup, Lydia se leva brusquement du canapé et se dirigea vers son sac à main, posé au pied de la table de jeu. Elle le prit, le posa à côté du plateau et le fouilla à la recherche de son porte-monnaie.

« Très bien, dit-elle en posant un billet sur la table. 10$ que Stiles te battra, Derek.

- Je ne parierais pas avec toi, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles en levant les yeux sur lui.

- Parce que je parierais pour lui, répliqua Allison en se levant à son tour du canapé. »

Elle attrapa au passage son sac posé sur la table basse et posa un billet deux billets de dix dollars

« 20$ que Derek battra Stiles. »

Ce dernier fusilla Allison du regard :

« Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien Allison, ironisa-t-il. Plus la peine de compter sur mon génie désormais. Tu peux m'oublier. »

Stiles bougea son fou sur le plateau et Allison ria.

« Je rajoute 20 de plus.

- Merci Lydia ! Ça c'est de l'amitié ! »

Et tel un duo de comique, ils se tapèrent dans la main. Derek fit mine de se racler la gorge.

« Un problème, _sourwolf _?

- Lydia est une banshee. Elle est capable de prédire les morts. Pas de savoir qui va gagner un partie d'Échec. »

Il bougea un pion.

« Donc tu insinues que je pourrais gagner cette partie ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

Stiles plissa les yeux voulant répliquer mais Allison le coupa.

« Derek, tu as intérêt à gagner cette partie, parce que je n'ai plus de monnaie pour surenchérir... dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac. »

Lydia s'approcha de Allison en souriant, posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Alors chérie, je pris pour que tu perdes ce pari...

- Ok, alors je n'ai rien entendu et je n'ai rien vu, répondit Stiles en se retournant vers le plateau -et par la même occasion, essayant de se reconcentrer- faisant mine de n'avoir rien vu. »

Pour l'instant, la chose la plus importante n'était ni Derek, ni même le pari qui venait de se faire, mais la partie. Pour Stiles, gagner cette partie était plus importante pour lui que n'importe quoi d'autre en ce moment. Ici, il était question de réflexion, de tactique et de stratégie. Et il pouvait battre Derek dans ce domaine là.

« Stiles.

- Hm ? »

Hors de question de se laisser perturber par Derek. Stiles ne quitta pas le plateau des yeux.

« Stiles, regarde moi. »

Ok, ça allait très mal pour lui. _Ne l'écoute pas, Stiles. Ne l'écoute pas._

« Je suis concentré, Derek. Je suis déterminé à te battre.

- C'est une très bonne façon de penser, affirma Lydia en croisant les bras. »

_Bien sur que s'en était une._

« S'il te plaît, Stiles. Regarde moi.

- Non. »

Mais Derek en avait décidé autrement. Il se pencha au dessus du plateau.

« Stiles.

- Je t'ai dit que... »

Mais Derek le coupa en lui prenant le menton et lui leva la tête afin de le forcer à le regarder.

Enfin Stiles ne faisait pas non plus en sorte de résister. Il était totalement sous le charme de Derek.

« Tu es un tricheur... Lui dit Stiles.

- Stiles, avertie Lydia. Derek est train de t'avoir. »

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La seule chose auquel il était désormais concentré, c'était les lèvres de Derek.

« Je crois qu'on a perdu Stilinski, dit Allison.

- Je ne peux plus rien pour lui, répondit Lydia en retournant sur le canapé. J'ai parié sur lui, maintenant c'est à lui de faire ses preuves. »

Allison, se rassit à côté d'elle.

« Moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'il perd. Au final ça m'arrangerait, j'ai déjà dépensé tout mon argent de poche de la semaine.

- Vraiment Allison ? Répondit Lydia en se tournant vers elle. »

La jeune Argent haussa les épaules.

Stiles, quant à lui était dans un autre monde. Ses lèvres étaient posées sur celle de Derek et il en avait complètement oublié la partie d'Échec. Peut être qu'il se faisait avoir, peut être qu'il aura perdu la perdu la partie d'Echec, mais en ce moment il embrassait Derek. Alors il s'en fichait. Il chérissait ces moments comme ça.

_Oh wait._

Effectivement il chérissait ces moments, effectivement il aimait Derek, mais hors de question qu'il se fasse avoir pour la énième fois ! Alors avec regret, il se détacha des lèvres de Derek et il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu ne m'auras pas. »

Soudain, prit d'une puissante adrénaline, Stiles saisit le col du tee-shirt de Derek.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu...

- Je suis désolé, Derek. »

Avec une force qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, Stiles souleva Derek et le balança à travers son loft. Fort heureusement pour Derek, étant un loup-garou, il atterri sans top de dégât.

Les filles qui avaient assisté à la scène, étaient trop abasourdies pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Debout face au plateau d'Echec, Stiles s'empara du Roi blanc et le brandit devant Derek.

« Tu vois ton Roi ?! Je l'ai attrapé, et c'est moi qui ai gagné ! »

Il le fourra dans sa poche de son jean.

« Ton Roi est _Échec et Mat_ dans ma poche. Tu ne peux plus rien y faire, c'est moi qui ai gagné. »

Les poings sur les hanches, Stiles était fière de lui.

Venant de réaliser ce qui venait tout juste de se passer Lydia, se précipita sur la table, ramassant les billets du pari.

« Je vous avez prévenu. Stiles avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche pour gagner cette partie d'Echec. »

Derek, toujours par terre, regarda Stiles d'un air déconcerté. Il n'avait pas tout compris sur ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il sourit, se levant avec la grâce d'un canin et se se dirigea vers Stiles.

« Très bien, j'avoue que tu m'as eu. Pour une fois.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je peut être parfois surprenant Derek. »

Stiles sourit à son tour, le certifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Du côté des filles, Allison se trouvait juste derrière Lydia.

« C'est de la triche, Stiles n'a pas respecté les règles des Echecs.

- Qui a parlé de règle dans ce pari ? Demanda Lydia, en se tournant vers elle. Stiles a battu Derek, j'ai gagné le pari.

- Tu es cruelle Lydia. »

Lydia se pencha vers Allison, et lui murmura :

« Et si je t'invite au restaurant ce soir ? Tu me trouveras toujours cruelle... ? »

Bien sur que non Lydia n'était pas cruelle. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'être. Alors Allison ramena quelque cheveux roux de Lydia derrière son oreille, et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sous ce baiser, Lydia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai compris, fit Lydia après avoir rompu le baiser. Restaurant _et_ cinéma. »

Allison sourit à son tour et Lydia se remit à l'embrasser.

« Je vous accompagne. »

Stiles commençait à récupérer ses affaires, mais Lydia s'éloigna de Allison pour stopper son ami.

« Pas question, ce soir c'est pour les filles. Toi tu restes ici. Avec Derek.

- Lydia, dit-il en agrippant ses épaules. Je l'ai _balancé_. Il va me tuer. Sauve moi. »

Lydia retira les mains de sur ses épaules, et s'en alla prenant Allison par la main.

« Il faudra que tu te débrouilles tout seul sur ce coup là. Mais tu peux au moins me remercier, grâce à toi j'ai gagner le pari et j'emmène Allison de sortie.

- Bonne soirée les garçons, fit Allison d'un signe de la main. »

Puis la grande porte en métal du loft se ferma d'un coup sec, laissant Stiles et Derek dans un silence de mort.

« Stiles. »

Stiles se retourna lentement vers Derek, toujours debout.

« Oui... ? »

Avant, que Stiles n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Derek s'approcha de Stiles et glissa sa main dans la poche de jean, récupérant le Roi.

« De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de garder ce pion.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil, incitant Stiles à continuer. »

Stiles se mit sur la point des pieds et embrassa Derek.

« Parce que j'ai déjà mon propre Roi. »

FIN.

* * *

Oh mon dieu.

Que c'est niait cette fin.

Sachant que cet OS provient d'un rêve que j'ai fait une nuit, il me fallait une fin. Et honnêtement... QUI se souvient des fins de ses rêves ? Personnes. Alors j'ai manié et remanié cette fin, afin d'en trouver une convenable. Et OUI. J'aime les trucs niais. Alors je me suis calée sur les deux derniers épisodes de Teen Wolf sur le fait que Derek était le roi de Stiles. (Ou Nogi!Stiles, qui sait~)

Bref. Je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, et j'ai réussi à me prendre des fous rire toute seules.

Merci d'avoir lu et d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout. _Bienvenue dans ma tête._Un autre OS de Teen Wolf -plus sombre- ne va pas tardé à être publié. _So... Stay connected_.

Les reviews sont reçus avec grand plaisir, et j'y répondrait :D

A bientôt.  
Akitoren.


End file.
